Fairground rides for amusement purposes are known in different variations. When it comes to conceiving amusement roller coasters, appeal and fun for the passenger are the primary considerations. There have therefore always been attempts to implement new ideas that give the passenger a special and new ride thrill.
Furthermore, there is the possibility of letting the passenger intervene directly in the operation of the ride by controlling the vehicle interactively. Thus, publication WO 002006079326A2 describes a roller coaster with interactive speed control exerted through a vehicle passenger.
The scope for increasing the appeal of the ride thereby is, however, limited in the case of conventional roller coasters with interactive speed control, because large safety distances must be observed between vehicles or the top speeds must be greatly restricted. In addition, relatively long acceleration sections and braking distances are required. The result is low utilization of the ride.